the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IWNC/House of History / House of Eclipse Recap
. . . . . . . . . . Hey people! So I’m excited to do this recap for the episode because it’s so CRAZY! Sorry it's so late, I'm dying on the other side of the screen.So remember, we just found out that these four Are descendants! Now they’re in the house and ready to work! Well… Joy and Jerome are. Meanwhile, Fabian, Eddie, and KT are freaking out, as they should be. Eddie is still a bit oblivious towards his dad. KT tells him to hurry up and think of something, but so far he has nothing. At the Gate House (which, let me be honest, is all I care about in this episode) Patricia gets a text from KT that tells them who they really are, but before she can read it, Denby takes their phones. Eddie, KT, and Fabian (I’ll call them OT3 because writing that out is exhausting) are looking for any type of clue. Eddie proves he’s not yet with the program. He finds a secret door with some kind of… idk something to watch old movies on. Alfie and Patricia are still giving Denby a hard time, and she tells them if they want to see what they will be awaking, look in the elevator. Alfie tells them that behind the doors of the elevator is RFS. But then it turns out to be… With the Ot3, it’s MOVIE TIME! They watch that old film and find out that OT4’s (Joy, Alfie, Patricia, Jerome) grandparents stole things from a tomb. Turns out they weren’t supposed to do that or they get cursed. But Robert was the one that got the curse. KT is mad because OT4’s grandparents idiocy is what got her great grandpa in that tank. Hey, everytime KT says ‘my great grandpa’ do ten pushups! A fast way to get fit! A very fast way. At the gatehouse, Jerome is marking Mara and Willow to see which one he should date. '' '' Joy comes over and sees the chart. OT3 are still confused as to what they are going to do about the ceremony. Before Eddie says… So Fabian tells him that’s exactly what they’re going to do. At the Gatehouse, Joy tells him he’s been terrible to Mara dn Willow, and I agree. He begs her not to tell them, and she agrees. But says he will tell them, and will do it before someone else does. OT3 tells Victor he can’t drop the pin, because not everyone is there. Victor says he’s not expecting them back. SO they’re going along with the kidnaping plan. So, they are at the house and Alfie, Patricia, and Jerome are all ready to go, but can’t because Denby won’t let them and says they’re going to stay there. Patricia says they can’t because Alfie left his blanky and can’t sleep without it. When Denby leaves Patricia takes out her phone and sees the text from KT. Patricia tells Alfie they need to leave now because they’re the real descendants. Alfie screams for his blanky and pushes everyone out the door. '' '' Willow is jogging around the hallways and Trudy asks her why and she says she’s too jumpy to sleep, and is also trying to get away from Mara and her studying. Trudy asks why and she tells her she has a secret boyfriend, and right before she’s about to reveal who, Mara comes out smiling about the secret boyfriend and also hands her a study guide. Willow says she’s suddenly tired and goes to bed. At the house Alfie is trying to get through the door but it’s locked. Denby comes back and tells them she’s already locked up and Joy and Jerome go with her to get hot coco. Palfie discuss the ceremony and how completely screwed they are. Alfie points out something. I love that it’s Patricia and Alfie (and Joy and Jerome) who are the decendants because now they can feel like they bring something to Sibuna. Eddie’s the Osirion, KT has the key, Fabian has tons of experience, dated a chosen one, knows the most about the House, and is ridiculously smart. Also I’m hoping Jerome and Joy will become more involved. Now it’s morning and everyone is preparing for the Eclipse day and the extras get screen time and names, how sweet. Willow tells her she liked her paper, and handed back a revived version. Alfie and Patricia are freaking out trying to find a way to get out and Joy is just like ‘nothing is wrong’. Jerome’s checking his email and sees to his horro an email from him to Mara and Willow explaining everything. Joy tells him that ‘he’ told the truth and Alfie speaks for every teenager in the entire world. KT knocks on Denby’s door and calls her by her real name. So Denby runs after KT and in the meantime, Fabian steals Victor’s boyfriend, Corbier. Eddie goes and works on his dad claiming he has stomach pains. Willow lures Denby to the house and leaves the door open and hides. Just when Denby is about to go inside, KT walks out to lock her in, but she came out too early! Second half! So, Victor is talking to himself before he realizes he’s the only one there. Now, how did he know Corbier was gone? It’s not like he turned around to see that the bird was missing. Does Corbier usually talk to him or something? He sees a note that tells him to go the guys bathroom for the bird. Meanwhile, Patricia and Alfie are still freaking out and Jerome and Joy are still oblivious. Jerome still can’t believe Joy sent the email. He asks her how it feels to break two girls hearts. They begin to argue before Ms. Denby comes in with hideous robes. When Denby leaves, Joy tells them she has a bad feeling now. '' '' So Victor goes to the boys bathroom and sees Corbier all wrapped up with a note. Fabian locks the door and waits for KT and Eddie. Meanwhile Mara checks her email and… It’s not there. Mr. Sweet called an ambulance and sent Eddie off while he got ready for the ceremony. Fabian goes to check on Victor, but he’s escaped. KT is still trapped in the cellar and trying to get out. Then Eddie comes. So at the Gatehouse, OT4 are now changed into the robes. Denby and Sweet come and tell them how wonderful they look. They tell them to get in a circle but they refuse. That is until big scary Victro comes and forces them to get in a circle. Then, they all try to run but only Jerome escapes. He’s in the elevator and finally feels safe. Mr. Sweet doesn’t understand and says he just wants them to work on a school project. Wow, they’re still playing the school project card. Patricia says that’s fine, but they can’t do it without all of them. Jerome’s in the elevator and Victro sees the controls and fricking stops it, and turns it around. Mara is presenting the eclipse project was working on. Then Willow puts in her slide about the different ledgens and hey find it funny. I don’t understand, what’s funny about it? So it’s now time for the ceremony and they put blindfolds on them and tell them to out their hoods up. They get in a circle and begin the ceremony. Mara is still giving her presentation and Willow is putting up her own slides. Mara finally sees and Willow and Mara get in a fight. They switch back and forth between their own slides and Trudy calls them out to watch the eclipse, they hit so many buttons, Mara’s email popped up. They’re still doing the ceremony while OT3 are trying to get inside. Finally, Eddie asks for something from Anubis. KT gives him her key and he gets a vision that tells him the code. They run in and Eddie takes out the bracelet and throws it in the elevator. Victor sends them home and the adults check to see if Robert is awake. And the big babies cry. Jerome runs back to the school and sees the email and deletes it. Mara and Willow come back to see Jerome and he tells them he was there the entire time.'' '' So Everything’s good and everyone’s happy. But wait! At the end of the episode, the cameras go to Robert and- So, sorry about the late upload, I was really sick. But I’m uploading now! Can’t wait for tonight’s episode! So, if you guys want to know, this is my scoreboard for the episode. As you can see, Patricia is the favorite for this episode! . . . . . . . . . . . She did everything she could to stop the ceremony until the last second, and she was the backbone of OT4. She’s always awesome, but I loved her in this episode. So check out my recaps every Friday and Saturday! <--Previous [[User blog:Isys777/House of Deception / House of Rainbows Recap!!!|Next--->]] Isys777 (talk) 02:47, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts